thepimpmunkshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Landon Curt Noll
"Hair on the nether-regions is proof of there being no intelligent design." ''- Landon 2016'' Bio Landon Curt Noll is...well, fuck it: From his Wikipedia Article: "Landon Curt Noll (born October 28, 1960)12 is an American computer scientist, co-discoverer of the 25th Mersenne prime and discoverer of the 26th,3 which he found while still enrolled at Hayward High School and concurrently at California State University, Hayward.4 He was also a member of the Amdahl Six5 team which discovered another record prime in 1989; this prime remains unusual as a record large prime as it was not a Mersenne prime.67 Noll was born in Walnut Creek, California, United States. At age 18, he became the youngest person to break the record for the largest known prime. He has held or co-held the record three times.8 He is also the co-inventor (with John Horton Conway) of a system for naming arbitrarily large powers of 10.910 He also helped start the International Obfuscated C Code Contest,11 and is a co-inventor of the Fowler Noll Vo hash function.12 Noll is an astronomer.1314 His work includes measuring the Solar parallax during the 2004 Transit of Venus15 as well as the search for Vulcanoid asteroids.16 He was also involved in politics as a Sunnyvale, California city council member and vice-mayor.17" YEAH and he is also an occasional guest on The Pimpmunk Show. Trivia * Lives in his favorite Universe * Advocate for Quantum Privilege * while he is a photon apologist, given the choice between relativity and quantum mechanics Landon prefers E=Mc^2 * His name is only one letter away from being "Landon Cunt Noll". * His name is many letters away from Albert Einstein. * He has worked with Erdös and solved two of his mathematical problems. * Has a thing for prime numbers. * Often heard saying: Please become a pimpmunk patreon by visiting https://www.patreon.com/Pimpmunk * Watches far too many of shrimp tank YouTube videos by http://thepimpmunkshow.wikia.com/wiki/Dee_Fuckin_Wayne Mister Dee Wayne https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjosCgNdfmFzReXXqqnsv1Q * Known to have called Hitler a "wanker". *The sign that read "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING, FUCK" that was formerly featured in almost all of Pimpmunk's videos was a gift from Landon. *Like the captain of the H.M.S. Pinafore, Landon never uses the big, big D (nor F) **What, never? **No, never! **What, never? **Well, Hardly ever! *Landon has not lived in a house with a television since 1980. *Landon does not think much of Gary Indiana. *Had a sheep on his childhood farm... he really liked the sheep. *Landon brought a minigun for target practice and a bunch of cute docile puppies were mowed down by his cold lead. Quotes *''"JJ is cool dude."'' (In reference to JF Gariépy) *''"Hitler was a wanker."'' *''"All Hadrons matter."'' *''"Serial killers have long ears."'' *''"It was a pleasure speaking to you sir."'' (In reference to Lizz Reptile) *''"Hello from your friendly secular astronomer!"'' *''"If Pimpmunk wants to do, than Pimpmunk does."'' (In response to frequent chat participant Xeno questioning Pimp's motives for travelling) *''"It's nice to be nice."'' *''"Fine ladies."'' *''"You're a very naughty boy." (quote inspired by: Life of Brian - Monty Python)'' *''"WHERE'S THE SHRIMP CAM DUDE!!?!" (after noticing Dee Fuckin' Wayne in the chat)'' *''"I will be deep throated."'' *''"...you're Pimpmunk, not Freemunk."'' *''"It's not porn if it's art."'' *"Fuck". (At the behest of Pimpmunk to satisfy the clock) *"Pile of puters." Gallery LandonNoll.jpg|B&W Landon Noll at La Fiesta in Mountain View, 2014 Ln2.jpg Lnoll.jpg Landon-grade-10-s.jpg Landon-grade-11.jpg noll-with-hair.jpg|Landon Noll, Age 19 Landon-German-Beer-20150219.jpg|Landon Noll in Germany, 2015 Landon-Arcetri-20130829.jpg|Landon Noll and the Arcetri cluster, 2014 Landon-in-Antarctica-2284x2284.jpg|Landon Noll at Union Glacier Antarctica 2011 Landon-iPad-SPole-20130109-720x480.jpg|Landon Noll at the South Pole, 2013 Landon-KMS2010-2N3U0821-20100505-1024x902.jpg|Landon Noll and Einstein, 2010 landon-on-ice-2042x1276.png|Landon Noll searching for meteorites in the Antarctica interior, 2013 Landon-Sextant-5184x3456.jpg|Landon Noll using a sextant to determine latitude near the South Pole, 2014 Landon-South-Pole-Library-3456x5184.jpg|Landon Noll kicking back in the library room of the South Pole station, 2013 Landon-stars-20151028.jpg|Landon Noll, the astronomer Landon-Trans-of-Venus-2592x3888.jpg|Landon Noll helping measuring the distance to the Sun during 2012 Transit of Venus landon-usenix-xface-1988.png|Landon Noll, age 27, Usenix photo 1988 LandonCurtNoll-800x1200.jpg|Landon Noll, Wikipedia photo Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.41.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.42.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.43.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.44.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.45.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.46.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.47.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.48.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.49(2).png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.49.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.50.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.51.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.52.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.54.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.57.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.51.59.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.00.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.01.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.04.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.05.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.06.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.07.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.08.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.09.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.10.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.12(2).png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.12.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.14.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.15.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.30.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.38.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.40.png Screenshot_2016-05-24_22.52.45.png Landon did 911.png|LANDON DID 9/11 List of Appearance(s) #Episode 11 #Pimpmunk Aftershow - Q&A with Landon Noll and JF (Episode 11's Aftershow) #The Pimpmunk Show After Show (Episode 13's Aftershow) #Episode 21 #Episode 22 #The Pimpmunk Show After Show (A big Fucking Mess) (Episode 22's Aftershow) #Late Night Craziness #Not A Pleasurable Experiences (Episode 23's Aftershow) #A Moment Of Medication ...I Mean Meditation #Episode 30 #Episode 31 #Smart Talking and ...Me #A moment Of Pimpmunk #The Chill Factor #The HoBurger Ho Down #This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things #F**K em That's why #A break From The BullShit #Welp...This is a thing, now. #Gaming, chatting, bitching, nerding out, and SPAAACE #That Kind Of Crazy #Damn it! #Episode 34 #Episode 35 #Oh shit #Episode 36 #Dp's Ben & PaulsEgo Jenny Mcdermott And many more Links * Twitter * Website * LinkedIn * Wikipedia page Category:Regular Category:Scientist Category:Smart Guy Category:Guest Category:Everyone